prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC09
is the 9th episode of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 446th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. In the English dub, Glitter Force Doki Doki, it is called "The Mis-Adventures in Babysitting!" Synopsis The girls are left in charge of Ai after Joe reveals he has plans all day. But when they need to go to school they leave her in the Mascots hands and take off. In this time she raises mischief and escapes. '' Summary Mana and Rikka are walking to school when Joe approaches them with Ai-Chan. After explaining that he has plans to handle all day, he hands her over and takes off. The girls worry because they have to get to school, but Sharuru and Raquel volunteer to take care of Ai-Chan for them, then they call Lance using their Lovely Commune for additional help. As he arrives Mana heads off to settle a dispute between the soccer and baseball team, Rikka places Ai-Chan in the student council room and takes off to join her for class. Things start out alright until they discover Ai-chan has the power of ESP and they begin to have a hard time- leading Rikka and Mana to return during break to find the room in shambles. The girls aren't able to linger on it when Ai-Chan begins to cry. Mana tries feeding her but this doesn't help; but just then a brand new Lovead appears, and it creates a sleeping basket. They place Ai-Chan in it and she soon fell asleep, so they take off again to return to their next class. It's then the mascots accidentally woke up Ai-Chan which attracted the attention of a student. They are forced to hide within some cleaning rags and bucket in order to avoid being detected, and Ai-Chan starts causing mischief in the school. Eventually a student comes in with complaints to Mana and Rikka. They both knew it was Ai-Chan and the mascots that are causing the commotion, and the mascots rush in to inform them that they can't find Ai-chan now. Everyone searches for the naughty baby fairy as she makes a mess with the Soccer and Baseball team schedule and cause an argument among the captains. Ira -who witnessed this display- uses their weakness to create two Jikochuu's and watches as the chaos unfolds. But Mana and Rikka are able to sense them and they transform into Cure Heart and Cure Diamond to put a stop to them. But the two Jikochuu's are arguing and one of the balls is sent in Ai-chan's direction; luckily, Cure Rosetta and Cure Sword arrive to defend her, and the Jikochuu's resume attacking the girls, knocking them down. Ai-chan witnesses this and she begins to get upset, crying out '''mama' for the girls, which suddenly gives them a power-up increasing their speed. This gives the girls a chance to weaken the Jikochuu's and Cure Heart purifies them with My Sweet Heart. After the battle is over, Mana and Rikka are glad that the mascots managed to overcome these obstacles -regardless of the mess- and they plan to reunite with Jo to return Ai-chan to him, but to their surprise and delight, they find that she has fallen asleep with the mascots in the basket. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword Mascots *Sharuru *Lance *Raquel *Dabyi *Ai Villains *Ira *Jikochuu Secondary Characters *Okada Joe *Sebastian *Nikaidou *Momota *Yashima *Juujou Hiroshi Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes